The leadless cardiac pacemaker has the potential to change clinical practice for those patients needing pacing therapy for bradycardia, heart failure (cardiac resynchronization) and/or anti-tachycardia treatments. Generally speaking the idea is to place a leadless device entirely within the heart, a blood vessel of the heart, or on the heart, without having lead attached thereto. Omission of the lead would remove a source of reliability failures (due to lead fracture) and avoid the potential for leads to block blood vessels, interfere with valve function, and act as conduits for infection. Some proposals for leadless cardiac pacemaker systems have suggested receiving power from another implantable device. New and alternative proposals that minimize power loss in the power transfer for such systems are desired.